Dog Soldiers
The Dog Soldiers or Dog Men, were one of six military societies of the Cheyenne Indians. Beginning in the late 1830s, this society evolved into a separate, militaristic band that played a dominant role in Cheyenne resistance to American expansion in Kansas, Nebraska, Colorado, and Wyoming, where the Cheyenne had settled in the early 19th century. After the deaths of nearly half the Southern Cheyenne in the cholera epidemic of 1849, many of the remaining Masikota band joined the Dog Soldiers. It effectively became a separate band, occupying territory between the Northern and Southern Cheyenne. Its members often opposed policies of peace chiefs such as Black Kettle. In 1869, most of the band were killed by United States Army forces in the Battle of Summit Springs. In the 21st-century, there are reports of the revival of the Dog Soldiers society in such areas as the Northern Cheyenne Indian Reservation in Montana and among the Cheyenne and Arapaho Tribes in Oklahoma. Battle vs. Attila the Hun (by MilenHD) In a calm tall grassed field,the Hunnic leader and raider Attila was prepearing his camp for the night,after twenty Huns have been killed by three unknown creatures.As he was preapering the campfire,not far away alone Dog Soldier was riding and searching for a save place for the night,as he saw smoke,he thought it was other Indians trying to communicate and as he rode his horse and come closer,he realised that this is not a Cheyenne. The Dog Soldier aimed his self bow and fired and arrow at Atiila,missing him narrowly.As he saw that he would not rest,Attila grabbed his composite bow and fired and arrow,piercing the Dog Soldier's arm.The Native American groaned in pain as he removed the arrow and he rode his horse to retreat,but Attila was chasing him and both riders fired arrows at each others until their quivers were empty.Than both warriors pulled their mid range weapons and as Atilla was hurling his lasso,he missed and the Cheyenne managed to harm Attila's leg with the lance,as they both charged once again,Attila got pushed by the lance and narrowly scratching his stomach.As Atilla falled,he got right up on his legs and as he hurled again his lasso,he caught the horse's neck,pulling both him and his rider down.As the Dog Soldier falled,Attila tried to decapite him with his scythian axe,but the Indian rolled away and raised his lance to block another axe blow,but the lance got sliced in half by one mighty swing of the axe. The Cheyenne threw the lance away and raised his tomahawk,as both of them dueled with their axes,Attila started to lose and he tried to retreat but the Cheyenne threw his tomahawk,wounding brutally Attila's leg.As the Hunnic king falled down,the Dog Soldier tried to kill him with the Gunstock club,but Attila rolled and saved himself.With all his might Attila sliced the Indian's stomach wounding him and forcing him to turn his back holding his wound. As the Cheyenne stil holds his wound,next he felt sharp pain in his chest,the Hunnic king has killed him with the sword of Mars.As the Cheyenne's lifeless body felt down Attila raised his sword and roared in both victory and pain,but his victory was short lived after he hear the strange howl and since he had a large wound on his leg,he mounted his horse rushed away. Expert's Opinion Experts believed Attila's superior fighting skills,weapons and tactics proved superior over the Dog Soldiers,while both were equally trained,Attila's other main x-factor was that he was successful unlike the Dog Soldier's fail against the US Army. To see the original battle,weapons and votes,click here Battle vs. Dead Rabbits (by Elgb333) Dead Rabbits: Dog Soldiers: The sun was in its highest peak in a small port town in New Jersey. The streets were dry and empty for the searing heat prevented the people from going out. The whole town was in a deserted-like state, with screeching silence permeating through the place. In the docks, where the town usually gets its income, one can still hear the usual noise of an urban community. There, five Dead Rabbits were hanging about like they owned the place. The local government initially hired these rascals to guard the docks from invading drifters, squatters and vandals. But these Dead Rabbits, who were known to take an opportunity when it presents itself, quickly took over the docks as their new territory. These five Dead Rabbits, armed to the teeth with knives and guns, sat around drinking, gambling and singing Irish pub songs, not even minding the heat that’s been crippling the town. However, their little merry-making soon fell silent when the Dead Rabbits spotted a small boat slowly drifting towards them. This small boat was just a makeshift water craft hastily put together with raw unfurnished wood. It had a torn up sail, a small shelter and floats like a bloated carcass above the water. It felt odd to the Dead Rabbits because there were no boats scheduled to be docking that day. As it finally stopped near the port, the curious Dead Rabbits went closer for a better look. The boat looked abandoned and there were no signs of passengers present. Concerned, the gang sent one of their own to check the boat. The Dead Rabbit jumped into the craft and almost lost his balance as the rickety boat bobbed up and down. As his fellow gangmates watched, he poked around and stomped on the floor to check any signs of life. Seeing nothing, he then opened the door to the shelter and went inside to investigate. The shelter was dark and humid, with the floor slippery and the whole place reeking of urine and smoked meat, and the Dead Rabbit tried his best to resist the vile atmosphere. Treading carefully, the Dead Rabbit went deeper and deeper into the filthy room, before colliding head first into a wall of flesh in front of him. Suddenly, the other Dead Rabbits soon heard loud and violent commotions inside the boat. There was smashing, heavy footsteps, breaking of wood and glass, as well as screams that were enough to rock the small boat and frighten the Dead Rabbits who were watching. And then suddenly, there was silent just as soon as it happened. Fearing for their fellow comrade inside, the Dead Rabbits called out for him to see if he’s okay. Then the door slowly opened and there came out their fellow Rabbit, looking at them pale and shaking... with a tomahawk sticking in his head. To the horrors of his gang, the Dead Rabbit fell into the water now literally dead, painting the sea water red with blood. But before the rest of the Dead Rabbits can get their heads together, a party of five Cheyenne Dog Soldiers stormed out of the boat and into the docks; firing their guns and their arrows. One awestrucked Dead Rabbit was shot with an arrow to the eye before falling down dead. With their surprise attack and overwhelming firepower, the Dog Soldiers started moving forward and pushed the shocked Dead Rabbits away. They shout their bloodthirsty warcry as they pushed forward, signalling their hunger to annihilate these white folks and avenge the injustices done to the Indian nations. The Dead Rabbits tried to run as far away as possible from the Cheyenne firepower, but one of them took an arrow to the knee and fell down with a loud cry. The others tried to get back to help him, but the Dog Soldiers caught him first, and with their warcry, butchered and ripped the screaming Irishman into five pieces with their axes. They then howled like maniacs and scalped him in the eyes of his own gang. The horrified Dead Rabbits stopped, took cover and hid behind crates and building walls they can find. Deciding to act fast before they all get annihilated, the remaining Dead Rabbits soon readied their guns to retaliate. As the Dog Soldiers approached their position looking for them, the Dead Rabbits fired their guns and rifles. One Dog Soldier, who was standing in the open, took multiple revolver shots to the torso before falling dead. The others quickly took cover and continued firing. The superior range of the Rabbits' rifles pinned down and immobilized the once unstoppable Dog Soldiers. One Dog Soldier unluckily took a bullet to the skull, shattering his temple and sending grey matter everywhere. Another tried to fire back, but his carbine lacked the range and missed. But a Dead Rabbit with his Joselyn rifle didn’t, and the Dog Soldier's chest obliterated as a rifle round penetrated his heart. With the Dog Soldiers trapped, the Dead Rabbits took the chance to charge in and finish the fight. They quietly moved to the side, flanked and surprised the pinned down Dog Soldiers. With this, the fight soon turned into brutal close-quarters combat. One Dead Rabbit, using the knuckles of his knuckle duster, punched a Dog Soldier in the jaw, dislocating it and sending blood and teeth flying from his mouth. With the Dog Soldier's lower jaw hanging like a thread below his skull, the Dead Rabbit soon connects with a stab to the Indian's neck, ripping it wide open while the poor Indian howled in anguish. Now the only remaining Dog Solider faces off against another Dead Rabbit with a pocket revolver in his hand. The Indian was quick enough to dodge the initial fire from the revolver, but in the end took two bullets in the abdomen and in the thighs before falling down on the ground. The smirking Irishman then kicked the downed Indian to the side, stood above his body and pointed the pistol at his face, before pulling the trigger. However, only a "click" was heard that signified the pistol was empty. Cursing, the Dead Rabbit tried to draw another pistol but the Dog Soldier grabbed his tomahawk and dismembered the Dead Rabbit’s right leg, making him fall to the ground. As the Dead Rabbit cried in pain and shock, the Dog Soldier smashes his ax on his head, killing him instantly. Now only one Dead Rabbit and one Dog Soldier remained, and they eyed each other with contempt. The Irish, with a knuckle duster in his hand, held a boxing stance as the Dog Soldier circles him like a hungry animal. The Indian made the first move by throwing his tomahawk at the Irish, but the latter manages to dodge the incoming ax. The Dead Rabbit then charges and smashes the Dog Soldier’s temple with a well-placed hook with his knuckle duster. The Dog Soldier, though dazed from the attack, manages to draw another tomahawk and quickly sliced the Dead Rabbit in the belly. As the Dog Soldier tried to strike him again, the undeterred Dead Rabbit, though holding his bleeding abdomen, blocked the attack with his knife. He then counters by quickly striking the Dog Soldier in the solar plexus with an uppercut, before the Dead Rabbit plunges his knife to the Dog Soldier’s chest. With a loud gasp, the Dog Soldier looked at the blade sticking in his chest, then looked at the Dead Rabbit who was grinning at him, before falling down dead. With his fallen foe on his feet, the Dead Rabbit kicked the Dog Soldier multiple times with rage, before raising his knife and yelling in victory. He then slowly limps back into the town to get medical attention, and hopefully warn the people before more Indians attack. Expert's Opinion While the Dog Soldier’s Sharpe’s carbine and bow have faster rates of fire, they were not as effective in urban battles than the Dead Rabbit’s revolvers and pocket pistols. The only true advantage the Dog Soldiers had in weapons was their tomahawk which beat the Dead Rabbit’s knuckle dusters. In terms of x-factors, the Dog Soldiers were indeed the better trained and experienced warriors. But it was the Dead Rabbits who had better tactics and strategies that made them more successful. These reasons are what the experts believe why the Dead Rabbits won this battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Native American Warriors Category:Old West Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Rebels